Visiones
by J.P.Montier
Summary: El mercado Vannir que viene una vez al año es una atracción turística para todos los habitantes de Asgard, incluyendo a un joven aspirante a hechicero y su madre. Dedicado a la Srita Tragalibros por su cumpleaños.


**Hola a todos.**

 **Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para la Srita. Tragalibros.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

—Vamos, dense prisa.—

Un joven de cabellos rubios se abría paso entre la multitud con premura chocando y apartando a la gente sin mucho cuidado.

—Thor espera!— una mujer de cabellos castaños claros trataba de darle alcance entre la multitud sin mucho éxito.

Otro niño de Cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes resopló con resignación.

—Olvídalo madre, así es él.— respondió Loki.

Caminaba a su lado agarrado de su mano pero estaba convencido de que la tosca actitud de su hermano le iba arruinar ese día mientras recorrían las calles de Asgard hacia su destino.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral en arco luego de subir unas escaleras doradas lo vieron.

—Vamos!— les gritó Thor a cinco metros de ellos descendiendo por una rampa de piedra dorada abajo, hacia la plataforma.

La enorme plataforma dorada colocada en una desembocadura enorme junto a la costa dorada de los edificios, rodeada de hermosa vegetación verde y cientos de puestos blancos en hileras alrededor de senderos de roca con mucha gente confluyendo ahí ese día y no es para menos, a la gente de Asgard le encantaban las visitas del mercado de Vanaheim.

Frigga le sonrió al pequeño Loki que apretaba su mano con algo de impaciencia creciente recién en él mientras Thor a la distancia ya ingresaba a la plataforma.

—Vamos— le dijo Frigga a su pequeño.

Loki sonrió.

Los Vanir visitaban una vez al año Asgard para intercambiar productos y comerciar, el mercado de vanaheim siempre traía los objetos más exóticos y vistosos de su mundo y los Asgardianos disfrutaban viendo (y comprando obviamente).

A Loki le caían bien los Vanir por las historias que escuchó y los libros que consulto, practicantes de magia igual que su madre y él que comenzaba a aprender la misma, incluso en el camino trataba de impresionar a Frigga con los nuevos trucos que aprendía, en especial el más nuevo de su repertorio.

—Es impresionante querido— le alabó a su hijo y su copia cuando ambos le miraron.

Ambos sonrieron levemente, a diferencia de Thor no era muy expresivo ni exaltado como su hermano pero cuando su madre expresaba su orgullo por él se sentía el niño más feliz de Asgard. Su clon desapareció tan pronto como apareció, no lo podía mantener por tanto tiempo aún pero su madre lo vio como si imaginara un brillante futuro para él.

—WOW…— El balbuceó de Thor se escuchaba hasta donde ellos estaban, a un par de metros de la entrada del mercado.

Pronto comenzó a correr entre los puestos como si buscara desesperadamente algo sin siquiera reparar en los grandiosos artículos, las prendas elegantes, o los artículos mágicos que vendían.

Frigga y Loki caminaron detrás de él hasta que vieron que paraba en un puesto junto a la fuente central del mercado donde un puesto se asentaba.

—HOGUN!— gritó.

Un muchacho de pelo y ojos negros lo recibió con una sonrisa de lado estoica.

— ¿Qué hay?—le saludó como si fuera un colega del Barrio de toda la vida.

— ¿Cómo estás?—respondió de la manera más calmada.

—Me alegra que vinieras este año también—

—Yo igual—

Hogun era todo lo opuesto a Thor, era callado y estoico pero también estaba dispuesto a encarar el peligro de frente, si por peligro puedes definir a los líos con los comerciantes en los que Thor se mete por andar fisgoneando en los puestos, aun así la estrecha relación que habían forjado desde hace dos años cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el mismo lugar daba por sentado el hecho de una larga y estrecha amistad.

—Vamos a ver las nuevas armas que trajeron!—

—Por favor, querido. Pórtate bien—le dijo Friga una vez les dio alcance con Loki.

Hogun la vio como si le dijera con los ojos que no prometía nada, se despidió de sus padres por un rato y salió a jugar con su amigo, Loki los vió alejarse, le agradaba un poco la actitud estoica de Hogun pero sentía que podrían ser más allá de compañeros en la batalla ya que ni siquiera este practicaba la magia como Loki a pesar de ser un Vanir.

—Saludos Lady Frigga—el padre de Hogun le habló como reverencia inclinando la cabeza.

La reina de Asgard le devolvió el gesto con la cortesía de toda una dama.

—Joven Loki, ¿Cómo estás?—

—Bien, gracias. — Respondió con caballerosidad. —Veo que este año el mercado es más grande—

El Vanir lo invitó a dar una vuelta y le obsequio un presente a Frigga como gesto de cortesía, ella se disculpó de antemano por las dificultades que le pueda causar Thor a Hogun pero él se lo tomo con gracia alegando que eran niños y que en el futuro serían grandes guerreros.

De alguna forma Loki se sentía excluido en la conversación, él no esperaba ser un guerrero formidable o arrojado como lo era Thor, si era bueno con las dagas y en la arena de entrenamiento del palacio se defendía bastante bien, pero a él solo le atraía la magía y la literatura razón por la cual todos lo veían como un niño reservado y algo extraño.

—Vamos hijo, veamos qué hay de nuevo en el mercado— la voz de Frigga lo sacó de su autocompasión, animándolo.

Sonrió y camino de la mano hacia los puestos.

Todo clase de artículos mágicos desfilaban ante sus ojos, libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones, objetos encantados. Loki veía y examinaba cada uno con asombro, y aunque sabía que no podía llevárselos todos a casa se imprimía así mismo una imagen mental de aquellas cosas para poder buscarlas luego cuando fuera mayor.

Friga lo veía con una sonrisa recordando aquel día en que su esposo Odín se apareció luego de la batalla final con los gigantes, aparte de la alegría que le causo su regreso a salvo y la sorpresa de saber que había perdido un ojo en la batalla fue un pequeño bebé que encontró perdido y temeroso entre los restos de la batalla, no le importaba la historia que tuviera detrás, ella solo veía un pequeño indefenso que necesitaba una madre.

Ahora varios años después ese chico estaba creciendo para convertirse en algo grande, ella no solamente pensaba que su hijo Thor, por ser el primogénito se volveía grande, ella también esperaba que su pequeño Loki se volviera un mago guerrero grandioso que lucharía al lado de su hermano defendiendo Asgard por incontables años.

— ¿Loki?— murmuró al ver que no estaba ya frente a ella.

Ojeó a su alrededor mientras sostenía varios libros de conocimiento mágico para él, pero no estaba por ningún lado, pero no tuvo tiempo de buscarlo pues a unos metros a su derecha la incomoda atención que Thor recibía de la gente en el mercado cuando volvió a tomar una arma demasiado grande para él y balancearla en medio de todos demostrando su destreza pero tropezando en el intento llamo su atención.

—Por tu padre muchacho—fingió molestia sonriendo y confiando que podía dejar a su otro hijo solo un momento mientras resolvía el barullo que el pequeño y futuro dios del rayo armó.

Loki estaba tan absorto recorriendo los puestos que no advirtió que dejó a su madre atrás para cuando se dio cuenta llegó hasta cierto puesto donde una Vanir muy anciana lo miro con interés.

—Oye jovencito…—

Loki alzo la vista con estoico interés.

— ¿Quieres conocer tu futuro?—

La voz de la anciana era rasposa y ronca pero claramente audible, como si hablara por un megáfono misterioso, llevaba prendas largas y grises algo rasgadas en las puntas, su rostro lleno de arrugas denotaba que debía tener miles de años ya pues los Vanir viven casi tanto como los Asgardianos.

— ¿Alguna vez oíste hablar del Seid?— le pregunto tratando de captar su interés.

Para su sorpresa el joven Loki conocía el término de un libro.

—El seid involucraba el encantamiento con hechizos, a diferencia del galðrar que era más práctico, era más chamánico y se enfatizaba en trances extáticos. Los practicantes de seid eran predominantemente mujeres incluía tanto adivinaciones como magia manipuladora—

La anciana silbó.

—Que jovencito más listo— lo alabó. —Entonces como sabes, ni siquiera el mismo Odín padre de todo se resistió a echar un vistazo en su juventud al futuro…—

Loki conocía bien la historia del rey de Asgard, la había leído en los libros que su madre Frigga le dio y sentía en la dudosa propuesta de la anciana un desafío, la magia adivinadora muy extraña, poco reconocida y casi inexistente según las palabras de su madre pero la curiosidad que sentía pudo más que sus palabras.

—Bueno… sería una buena oportunidad de ver su funcionamiento— se excusó.

La anciana sonrió mostrando los pocos dientes torcidos que le quedaban.

—Entonces acércate a Völva pequeño…—lo llamó.

De cerca notó que la anciana llevaban un manto de un azul similar al que usaba Frigga, con una piel de cordero negro adornado con piel de gato blanco, en el fondo de la tienda vió una rueca simbólica, se sentaba en una plataforma un poco alta con la mesa justo frente a su pecho.

Dibujo un círculo mágico con un polvo gris raro y manoteando este empezó a brillar, la anciana se cubrió con la capucha mientras el humo parecía inundar su tienda dándole un aspecto algo tenebroso. Sus ojos parecían volverse más oscuros, su pelo alborotado y el aire se volvió mas frío.

—Ahora inhala… si te atreves.—

Loki dudo por un momento, pero pensó luego que haría su hermano.

 _Seguramente se hubiera de ahí alegando que era una tontería._

—Okeeey—

Asomó la cabeza sobre la meza al círculo e inhaló.

Ahora se encontró frente al enorme salón del Trono de Asgard, Odin su padre estaba al frente junto con su hermano Thor, todos los miraban con atención mientras él estaba de pie solo atrás, varios metros atrás, todos alababan a su hermano mientras sostenía a Mjolnir, un sentimiento de envidia e impotencia que no supo explicar lo invadió.

Incluso su madre estaba de pie junto a Thor, deseándolo lo mejor. Cerró los rojos tratando de reprimir ese creciente ira que sentía.

De pronto se encontró flotando en la inmensidad, con un planeta enfrente suyo que reconoció por las historias de su padre, Jotunheim, de pronto un rayo multicolor paso rozando a su lado y golpeó al gigantesco mundo con un poder increíble, la tierra congelada se estremeció y lo podía sentir incluso a lo que creía eran algunos años luz de distancia.

Comenzó a sentir una angustia terrible y misteriosa mientras el planeta se resquebrajaba, intento decir algo pero su voz no salía, extendió la mano como si quisiera evitar que se rompiera pero el mundo explotó frente a él enviándole olas de rocas y polvo estelar con hielo que lo echaron para atrás, dio un par de volteretas hasta volteretas en la inmensidad del espacio a merced de la ingravidez, hasta que las estrellas desaparecieron y todo se volvió aún más oscuro tanto que ni se veía la mano.

Hasta que una presencia gris rodeada de una aura purpura lo miro con la forma de un robusto e imponente ser, sintió temor y angustia como nada antes, un punto brillante y azul en forma de cubo apareció frente a él sintiéndose misteriosamente atraído por su poder, cuando lo tocó con la punta de los dedos explotó en un esfera blanca brillante que lo encegueció.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en medio de una ciudad en ruinas, las calles destruidas con vehículos aplastados, escombros caídos, postes de energía reventados y personas muertas… por un momento pensó que estaba en Midgard, pero en alguna clase de tiempo diferente comparado con el actual, quizá más adelantado a las ciudades de madera y fuego que ahora eran.

De nuevo se transportó a otra visión, esta vez en un mundo oscuro de cielo verdoso amarillento, un amplio desierto grisáceo rodeado por montañas rocosas negras, vio un cuerpo a la distancia en el suelo, corrió hasta él solo para darse cuenta horrorizado… Qué era él.

Cansado de ver todas estas cosas y muy consternado cerró los ojos cuando repentinamente volvía al trono de Asgard pero esta vez vacío sin ver a la única persona que estaba sentada solitaria alcanzando a vislumbrar una capa verde…

—YA BASTA!— Gritó.

Cuando los abrió estaba de nuevo en el mercado, frente a la anciana Vanir.

—¿Te gustó lo que viste?—

sonrió de lado macabramente, como si intuyera sus pensamientos dejándolo paralizado por un segundo.

—LOKI!— oyó a su madre llamarle.

Se volteó y corrió a su encuentro a un par de metros, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Discúlpame estuvo arreglando un lío que causó tu hermano…— su voz se acalló cuando sintió que su pequeño cuerpo temblaba en su regazo. —¡¿Estas bien?!— sonó preocupada.

Después de respirar hondo alzo la vista y miro a los ojos de Friga buscando un consuelo.

—Sí— respondió tímidamente, como si todo su valor y estoicismo le hubieran sido arrebatados por aquellas traumáticas visiones.

— ¿Que ha pasado?— se disculpó con él como si sintiera que la culpa era suya.

Pero Loki sabía que no era así, él había decidido mirar cosas que no comprendía, había sido algo impulsivo igual que Thor, agachó la cabeza esperando un regaño creyendo haber decepcionado a su madre, la única persona en todo Asgard que lo reconocía de verdad.

En vez de eso ella esbozó su mejor sonrisa pasando unos dedos en sus cabellos de manera tranquilizadora.

—Lo siento, debí haberte puesto mas atención.—

—No, descuida. — le dijo apresurado. —Sé que Thor es un tonto a veces y necesitan que lo miren—

Frigga la miro compasiva.

—Pero tú también eres importante, Loki. —

—En serio?—

Friga asintió.

— ¡Verás que un día harás que todos te vean así!—

Loki siempre había creído en las palabras de su madre como la única verdad, y esta vez había decidido lo mismo. Quizá era solo una simple farsa todo aquello del seid, si su madre creía que sería tan grande como Thor entonces él haría todo lo posible para demostrárselo a todos.

Cuando volteó para ver el puesto de la vieja Vanir se sorprendió al ver la tienda de este vacía.

— ¿Ocurre algo hijo?—

El pequeño todavía miraba extrañado el lugar vacío donde una anciana vanir le había supuestamente enseñado "su futuro".

—No, nada. —

Y tanto madre como hijo se marcharon a recoger a Thor y dar por terminada su visita al mercado.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Bueno, que les pareció.**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A LA CUMPLEAÑERA! :D**

 **NOS LEEMOS!.**


End file.
